Eine Liebe bis in die Unendlichkeit
by VolturiJane
Summary: Was wäre eigentlich, wenn Bella als Vampir nach Forks käme? Würde Edward sich trotzdem ins sie verlieben. Liest es selbst! Selbstverständlich gehören alle Charakthere Stephanie Meyer.
1. Die Neue

Hey Leute! Dies ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt. Bitte reviewt ganz viel! Kritik ist erwünscht! Na dann, viel Freude beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die Neue**

EdwardPOV

Es war eigentlich wie jeder andere Tag an der Forks High School. Meine Geschwister und ich saßen in der hintersten Ecke der Cafeteria und versuchten normal auszuschauen – wie schon gesagt, wir versuchten es halt.

Natürlich wusste niemand, dass wir, die Cullens und Hales, anders waren als sie. Obwohl die Menschen uns selbstverständlich für anders hielten, wäre keine von ihnen darauf gekommen wir wären Vampire.

Während unseren zwei Jahren in Forks hatten wir es geschafft, dass die Leute uns in Ruhe ließen, selbstverständlich war dies nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da wir niemand von ihnen verletzten wollten. Denn anders als die meisten Vampire ernährten wir uns ausschließlich vom Blut der Tiere, dies ermöglicht uns auch unter Menschen zu bleiben. Ich, Edward, hab damit keine sonderlichen Schwierigkeiten, jedoch hat meine Bruder Jasper noch starke Probleme seinen Durst nach menschlichem Blut zu stillen.

_Ich frage mich, wie die neue Schülerin wohl aussieht. Vielleicht lade ich sie ja mal auf ein Date ein…, _das waren die Gedanken von Mike Newton. Heute bereute ich es zum ersten Mal meine spezielle Gabe, das Gedankenlesen, zu besitzen, da sich von jedem in der Schule die Gedanken nur um die neue Schülerin drehten.

Ich dachte gerade an unser letztes Wochenende beim Jagen, als ich auf einmal einen außergewöhnlich süßen Geruch aufnahm. Es roch nach Freesien und Vanille und war viel zu süß für einen menschlichen Geruch. Es roch eindeutig nach einem Vampir.

„Riecht ihr das auch? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die neue Schülerin ein Vampir ist, oder doch?", fragte Alice.

Und plötzlich kam sie rein in die Cafeteria. So anmutig und elegant. Das konnte auf keinen Fall ein Mensch sein. Sie hatte sehr weiße Haut, fast durchsichtig und ihre mahagonifarbenen Haare wellten sich leicht ihren Rücken runter. Doch was mich am meisten erschreckte war ihre Augenfarbe. Sie hatte schwarz-rötliche Augen, das hieß also sie ernährte sich vom Menschenblut oder sie war eine Neugeborene, was eigentlich genauso schlimm wäre.

„Sie ist wirklich ein Vampir", zischte Rosalie. Plötzlich drehte sich die Neue zu unserem Tisch um und ging so anmutig, wie ich es noch nicht einmal bei Carisle gesehen hatte, zu uns.

_Na toll, da haben wir schon eine neue und dazu noch extrem scharfe Schülerin und dann, schenkt sie uns nicht mal Beachtung und geht zu den Cullens. Vielleicht sind sie ja verwandt. Hoffentlich haben wir paar Kurse gemeinsam…_, schon wieder die Gedanken von Mike Newton.

„Du musst Isabella Swan sein, richtig?", platzte es sofort aus Alice' Mund heraus.

„Bitte nennt mich nur Bella. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier noch weitere Vampire gibt", sagte sie und ein lächeln zog sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Was hast du hier, als Neugeborene, unter den ganzen Menschen zu suchen? Du könntest sie versehentlich umbringen!" zischte Jasper sie an.

„Keine Sorge. Ich ernähre mich nicht vom Tierblut…"

„Aber trotzdem, wie kannst du es hier nur aushalten. Selbst ich halte es sehr schwer unter den Menschen aus, obwohl ich schon seit einigen Jahren kein Menschenblut mehr trinke, " unterbrach sie Jasper.

„Ach Jasper, jetzt reg dich doch mal ab. Wo wohnst du denn eigentlich Bella?" jetzt sprach auch Emmett.

„Ich lebe bei meinem Vater. Chief Swan. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, ist er kein Vampir," antwortete sie.

_Sie scheint dir anscheinend zu gefallen, nicht wahr Eddie…? _Dies dachte sich Emmett und dabei zog sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich Isabella, ich meine natürlich Bella, die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Sofort machte ich eine ernste Miene und fragte sie: „Wenn du vorhast hier weiter zu leben, musst du dich an gewisse Regeln halten. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn du heute nach der Schule zu uns kommst, damit wir dir diese Regeln genauer erklären können. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte ich muss zu meinem nächsten Kurs." Und nachdem letzten Wort sprang ich sofort vom meinem Platz und raste zurück in meinen Biologiekurs.

Während ich auf meinem Stuhl hockte, versuchte ich die Gedanken der anderen abzuschalten. Jeder hatte nur noch die Neue im Kopf. Am schlimmsten und vor allem am lautesten waren die Gedanken von Mike Newton. Oh Gott wie der Typ mich heute nervt. Er hat doch sowieso keine Chance.

Ausnahmsweise kam heute Mr. Banner heute früh in den Unterricht und verteilte auf jeden Tisch ein Mikroskop. Gerade als Mr. Banner zurück zu seinem Pult ging, klopfte es an der Tür und Bella betrat den Raum. Ich dachte mir, ich wäre in einem schlechten Film. Genau die Person, der ich aus dem Weg gehen will, hat den gleichen Kurs wie ich. Und wie sollte es anders sein, der einzige freie Platz war neben mir.

Ich dachte ich wäre in der Grundschule als einige Klassenkameraden, natürlich auch Mike Newton (hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass mich dieser Bursche heute total nervt), anfingen rum zu pfeifen, als Bella auf ihren Platz neben mir ging.

Sogar Mr. Banner hatte nur noch Bella in den Gedanken. Langsam fing ich an Bella zu hassen, dank ihr drehten sich alle Gedanken von jedem in der Schule nur um sie. Ich dachte mein Kopf wird platzen.

„Ähm, entschuldige. Hab ich zufällig etwas Schlimmes zu dir gesagt?" fragte sie so leise, dass es nur ein Vampir hören könnte.

Irgendwie war ich grad verwirrt. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja, du schaust mich so an, als hätte ich deinen Hamster oder so getötet, " antwortete sie und biss sich dabei ganz vorsichtig in ihren so vollen Lippen.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass das so rüber gekommen ist. Es ist nur...Ach ist egal, " sagte ich und drehte mich zu Mr. Banner und versuchte seinen Unterricht zu folgen.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen", sagte sie.

Was glaubt dieses Mädchen eigentlich wer sie ist. Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht. Sie glaubt doch wohl wirklich nicht, dass ich einer fremden Person mal eben all meine Sorgen erzähle.

Was wohl in ihrem Kopf los ist. Merkwürdig. Sie war heute den ganzen Tag bei mir in der Nähe und ich habe nicht einmal versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Ich versuchte es immer und immer wieder, doch nichts geschah.

„Wieso kann ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen", platzte es aus mir raus. Mist, ich wollte das doch gar nicht laut sagen. Sie starrte mich leicht verwirrt an, als sie schließlich sagte:

„Du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen? Moment mal ist das deine spezielle Fähigkeit. Du kannst Gedanken lesen. Das ist echt irre. Aber ich weiß keine Erklärung, wieso du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst. Aros und Janes Fähigkeiten haben bei mir auch nicht funktioniert."

„Du kennst Aro und Jane. Du warst bei den Volturis? Wieso zur Hölle warst du denn bei denen?" fragte ich sie.

„Na ja, ich wollte herausfinden, welche spezielle Fähigkeit ich besitze bzw., ob ich überhaupt eine habe. Außerdem haben sie mir beigebracht zu kämpfen und all dies. Wir sind ziemlich gute Freunde geworden." Bei dem Wort „Freunde" musst ich anfangen zu lachen. Niemand sagt die Volturis wäre seine Freunde. Oder besser gesagt die Volturi haben keine Freunde. Nur Untertanen. Sklaven. Aber auf keinen Fall Freunde. Ich wollte ihr noch mehr Fragen stellen zum Beispiel, welche Fähigkeit sie denn habe, oder wie lange sie schon ein Vampir war, doch genau in dem Augenblick klingelte die Schulglocke.

„Wir sehen uns dann später. Ich hole dich um 20.00 Uhr ab und fahre dich zu mir nach

Hause, " sagte ich und verließ das Klassenzimmer und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	2. Meine Geschichte

**Kapitel 2: Meine Geschichte**

BellaPOV

Ich war gerade in meinen Gedanken vertieft, als mich Dad, oder wie ich ihn meist einfach nur Charlie nenne, wieder in die Realität zurückholte. „Wie war den eigentlich dein erster Schultag", fragte er mich. Ich war leicht verwirrt als er mich das fragte, da Charlie nicht wirklich ein Mann der großen bzw. vielen Worte ist. Wahrscheinlich war dies eine Eigenschaft von ihm, die ich auch geerbt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich heute so ziemlich von mir selbst überrascht wie viel ich heute in der Schule geredet hatte, vor allem mit Edward. Edward. Da sah ich ihn schon wieder. Er mit seinen gelockten, bronzefarbenen Haaren, seinen blassen Haut und sein wunderschönen topazfarbenen Augen. Er könnte auf jeden Fall als Model durchgehen.

„Und wir war jetzt dein Tag?" Ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass Charlie mit mir geredet hat.

„Ziemlich gut Dad. Sie waren alle total lieb zu mir. Ach und bevor ich's vergesse Dad zu sagen, kann ich heute zu den Cullens. Edward holt mich gleich ab?" fragte ich ihn.

„Edward Cullen? Dr. Carisle Cullens Sohn? Wieso denn das?"

„Na ja, wir sind in Bio Tischnachbarn und er wollte mir ein wenig Nachhilfe geben. Darf ich nun? Ich glaub er steht schon vor der Tür, " sagte ich und hoffte dabei, dass er mir meine kleine Notlüge glauben wird. Charlie nickte einfach nur und in genau dem Moment klingelte es auch an der Tür. Ohne zu zögern ging ich in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie. Und da stand er auch schon.

„Willst du nicht deine Bio Sachen mitnehmen?" fragte er, wobei er leise anfing zu lachen. Anscheinend hatte er bei meinem Gespräch mit Charlie zu gehört. Rasch ging ich nach oben, um meine Biomappe mitzunehmen. Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell von Charlie, der wahrscheinlich mich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, da er grad in ein Baseballspiel vertieft war, und stieg dann in Edward silbernen Volvo.

Die Fahrt hatte nur einige Minuten in Anspruch genommen und währenddessen hatten wir auch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Schließlich kamen wir am Haus der Cullens an.

Als wir davor standen blieb mir der Atem weg so ein schönes Haus, obwohl Haus eigentlich untertrieben ist es müsste eigentlich Villa heißen, hatte ich noch nie gesehen, außer vielleicht in irgendwelchen Hollywoodfilmen. Das Haus hatte ca. 3 Etagen, einen rechteckigen Grundriss und außerdem einen verblichen weißen Anstrich. In der Nähe des Hauses hörte ich das Rauschen eines Flusses. Ich hätte noch Stunden hier stehen können, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine kleine elfenhafte Gestalt rannte auf uns zu. Beim näheren betrachten erkannte ich, dass es Alice war.

„Hi Edward. Hi Bella," sagte sie, wobei es sich eher gesungen anhörten, und umarmte mich und küsste mich auf beiden Wangen. Ich war völlig durcheinander. Ich kannte sie erst seit heute, aber es war so, als würde ich sie seit Ewigkeiten kennen.

Als wir dann schließlich ins Haus rein gingen, blieb mir der Atem weg. Das Haus sah von innen noch besser aus als außen. Ich folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich die gesamte Familie befand. Ich erkannte jeden wieder. Rosalie, die so hübsch war, dass man sich sogar als Vampir hässlich fühlte. Daneben ihr Freund Emmett, der wie ein Bodybuilder aussah. Auf dem Sofa befand sich Jasper, der wie auch schon heute in der Schule leicht abweisen und sogar ein wenig verstört wirkte. Und dann waren dort noch zwei weitere. Der Mann, der höchstens Mitte 30 zu sein schien, war wahrscheinlich ihr Adoptivvater Dr. Carisle Cullen und neben ihn seine Frau, die auch nicht viel älter schien.

„Hallo Bella, es freut mich hier dich zu sehen. Mein Name ist Dr. Carisle Cullen, aber nenn mich bitte nur Carisle. Und das neben mir ist mein Frau Esme, " sagte Carisle woraufhin er mir dir Hand schüttelte.

„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Carisle und Esme." Ich wollte gerade auch Esme die Hand schütteln, als sie mich einfach umarmte.

„Bella, setz dich erstmal hin. Fühl dich wie zuhause, " sagte Esme und lächelte mich sehr liebevoll an. Ich setze mich aufs Sofa, weit entfernt von Jasper, da ich mich leicht unwohl in seiner Nähe fühlte, doch auf war ich total ruhig. Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass Jasper mich anlächelte. Carisle bemerkte dies und sagte dann: „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Jasper hat nur seine Fähigkeit eingesetzt um dich zu beruhigen. Du scheinst ziemlich nervös zu sein. Ich muss sagen, dass Jasper eine sehr interessante Fähigkeit hat. Er kann nämlich die Gefühle andere manipulieren, wenn jemand sauer ist kann er die Person wieder glücklich machen. Es ist äußerst praktisch."

Das kann man wohl sagen, es scheint wirklich praktisch zu sein. Jedenfalls war ich ihm ziemlich dankbar in diesem Augenblick, da ich wirklich sehr nervös war. Ich war ziemlich neugierig, ob die anderen auch noch Fähigkeiten hatten.

„Haben Sie oder eines ihrer Kinder auch speziellen Fähigkeiten", brachte ich dann leise hervor. Ich guckte die anderen an Rosalie, Carisle, Emmett und Esme. Alle schüttelten den Kopf, außer Alice, die schien auf ihren Platz rauf und runter zu hüpfen.

„Ich habe eine spezielle Fähigkeit und zwar kann ich die Zukunft voraus sehen. Natürlich können sich meine Visionen verändern, wenn diejenigen ihre Meinung ändern. Seltsamerweise hatte ich dich nie in einer meiner Visionen gesehen. Ich frage mich woran das liegt."

„Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass ich erst seit gestern mir vorgenommen habe in Forks zu leben. Wahrscheinlich war es eine zu kurzfristige Entscheidung, " antwortete ich daraufhin.

„Du könntest Recht haben Bella. Also Bella, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus uns ein wenig über dich zu erzählen. Wie bist du überhaupt ein Vampir geworden. Wie lange bist du einer? Und woher hast du deine enorme Selbstbeherrschung als Neugeborener? Was ich auch gerne wissen würde ist, wieso du bei den Volturis warst, Edward hat mir ein wenig über dich erzählt?" fragte mich Carisle neugierig.

Ich wusste zuerst nicht wie anfangen sollte, doch dann fing einfach los zu erzählen:

„Also, ich war mit meiner Mutter und ihrem Ehemann vor einem halben Jahr im Urlaub in Volterra. Es war ziemlich heiß an dem Tag, deshalb beschloss meine Mutter lieber im Hotel zu bleiben. Ihr Ehemann Phil und ich wollten uns ein wenig die Stadt anschauen. Wir waren grad in einer kleinen Gasse und wollten grad zur Piazza als vor uns zwei große, muskulöse und vor allem ziemlich hübschen Gestalten auftauchten. Natürlich wussten wir nicht, dass diese Gestalten Vampir waren. Bevor wir uns irgendwie umdrehen konnte, wurde auf einmal alles schwarz und ich wurde Bewusstlos. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich auf dem Boden und vor mir saßen Aro, Caius und Marcus in ihren Thronen. Aro kam zu mir runter und indem er mich berührte, versuchte er meine Gedanken zu lesen, doch wie bei Edward klappte dies nicht. Aro war ziemlich fasziniert von mir, sodass er mich zu einem Vampir verwandelte. Seine Brüder waren zuerst dagegen, doch später fanden sie es super, dass ich ein Vampir war. Sie ließen mich hart mit ihren Wachen trainieren, sodass ich später fast stärker war, als seine ganzen Wachen zusammen. Außerdem lernte ich auch bei den Volturis meine Fähigkeiten gekonnt bei jedem und überall einzusetzen," erklärte ich ihnen.

„Was ist den nun eigentlich deine Fähigkeit?" unterbrach mich Alice.

„Nun ja, ich bin so eine Art Schutzschild. Ich kann jeden in meinem Schutzschild mit einbeziehen. Ich zeig es euch am besten mal. Edward, wenn ich zu dir rüberschaue versuche mal die Gedanken von Alice zu lesen und Alice du denke gleich einfach an irgendwas."

Nachdem ich mein Schutzschild auf Alice richtete, schaute ich zu Edward, sodass er versuchen sollte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Edward schaute ziemlich konzentriert aus.

„Es ist unfassbar ich kann Alice' Gedanken wirklich nicht lesen. Aber wie kommt das nun, dass du kein Menschenblut trinkst. Du bist seit einem halben Jahr ein Vampir und trinkst kein Menschenblut. Wie ist das nur möglich?" fragte mich Edward.

Ich fühlte mich einfach nicht im Stande ihnen, das zu erklären. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie anfing laut zu schluchzen. Weinen konnte ich nicht ja nicht als Vampir. Ich spürte wie mich jemand umarmte, als ich zur Seite schaute, sah ich das Esme ihre Arme um mich gelegt hatte.

„Du musst es uns nicht erzählen, wenn du noch nicht bereit dafür bist", sagte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich euch es ein anderes Mal. Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe Charlie macht sich sicherlich Sorgen, " antwortete ich und stand daraufhin auf.

„Aber wir haben ihr doch noch gar nicht die Regeln erklärt. Nicht das wir aufgrund eines Fehlers von der da später uns ein neue Stadt suchen müssen," zischte Rosalie.

„Rosalie, jetzt beruhig dich mal. Siehst du nicht, wie schlecht es Bella geht. Edward, bitte bring Bella nach Hause. Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Und mit dir werde ich später noch reden Rosalie!" brüllte Esme. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so ein lieber und fürsorglicher Mensch so ausflippen konnte.

Edward nickte einfach nur und bewegte sich aus dem Haus und ich folgte ihm einfach nur.

Die Fahrt zu mir nach Hause verging ziemlich rasch und wieder einmal hatten wir kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Ohne mich auch noch von Edward zu verabschieden, stieg ich aus dem Auto.

Leise ging ich nach oben in mein Zimmer, wünschte Charlie davor noch eine Gute Nacht und legte mich dann in mein Bett und dachte einfach nur nach. War es eine gute Idee überhaupt nach Forks zu kommen. Was waren überhaupt diese „Regeln" von denen alle sprachen. Doch die meiste Zeit drehten sich all meine Gedanken um Edward…


	3. Familiengespräche und Visionen

**Kapitel 3: Familiengespräche und Visionen**

EdwardPOV:

Ich fuhr gerade in die Garage unseres Hauses, wo mich schon die Gedanken meiner Familie erwarteten.

_Bella tut mir sehr leid. Sie muss eine schreckliche Vergangenheit gehabt haben. Sie wirkt sehr zerbrechlich. Hoffentlich freunden sich die Kinder mit ihr an, damit sie endlich mal lachen kann…,_ das war ja mal typisch für Esme. Sie sorgt sich sofort um sie, obwohl sie Bella erst seit ein paar Stunden kennt.

_Bella versteht wirklich nicht viel von Mode und das bei ihrem Aussehen. Ich glaube, dass Rose und ich mal mit ihr shoppen gehen sollten…, _hat Alice nicht mal etwas anderes im Kopf außer shoppen?

Alle Gedanken drehten sich um Bella, wie schaffte dieses Mädchen nur meine ganze Familie so schnell in Bann zu ziehen. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, spürte ich sofort alle Blicke auf mir ruhen.

„Und was habt ihr auf dem Rückweg besprochen?", platzte es nach wenigen Sekunden von Alice heraus.

„Hmpf! Du hast doch eh gesehen, dass wir beide nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, wieso fragst du dann noch unnötigerweise, " zischte ich sie an.

„Eddie hat es nicht geschafft vor Bella sein Mund aufzumachen. Und ich dachte du wärst ein Mann. Scheinst ja doch nur eine 100jährige Jungfrau zu sein!", brüllte Emmett und brach anschließend im lauten Gelächter aus. Ein lautes Knurren entfuhr zwischen meinen Zähnen durch, wodurch sich Emmett sich sofort in eine Verteidigungsstellung begab.

„Emmett! Wag es nicht so mit deinen Bruder zu reden. Du hast 1 Woche Autoverbot!", schrie Esme ihn an. Das war mal wieder der Mutterinstinkt in ihr. Wäre Emmett kein Vampir, hätte er wahrscheinlich jetzt angefangen zu weinen. Nachdem Jasper uns allen erstmal eine Beruhigungswelle schickte, fing Carlisle auch schon an zu sprechen: „Ich glaube, dass Bella uns vor keine Probleme stellen wird. Sie scheint ihren Blutdurst, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dennoch möchte ich, dass ihr Kinder ein Auge auf sie wirft. Besonders du Alice, falls du etwas sieht, was mit Bella zusammenhängt, bitte ich dich es mir schnellst möglich zu erzählen."

„Bisher hab ich noch nichts wichtiges gesehen, außer das Bella und wir Mädels mit ihr übermorgen shoppen gehen werden", antwortete Alice.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Bella bei nächster Gelegenheit Baseball spielen, dann hätten wir endlich gleich große Teams", sagte Emmett in einer solch großen Euphorie, dass er vom Sessel aufsprang und erstmal eine Tour durchs Haus rennen musste.

„Mmmh…Das ist eine super Idee. Ich checke mal am besten die Wetterlage, " sprudelte es aus Alice heraus. Sofort versteinerte sich ihr Blick. Ihre Wettervorhersage dauert dieses Mal sehr lange. Als sie dann fertig war stotterte sich vor sich hin: „Er kommt zu ihr…Er…Er ist einer von ihnen."

Jasper nahm sie so fest wie er konnte in die Arme. Carlisle und Esme waren aufgestanden und setzten sich auch zu ihr. Rosalie schien sowieso nicht viel Interesse an diesem Gespräch gezeigt und widmete sich weiter ihren Haaren. Und Emmett war wie immer Emmett.

Ich blickte in ihre Gedanken ich musst unbedingt wissen, wer kommt und da sah ich es.

_Demetri, einer der Wachen der Volturi, saß im Englischunterricht zusammen mit Bella._

_Demetri fährt mit Bella zusammen Motorrad._

_Und Demetri sitzt am Küchentisch zusammen mit Charlie und Bella und sie lachen miteinander._

„Einer der Wachen der Volturi, Demetri, kommt und besucht Bella. Er wird wahrscheinlich eine lange Zeit hier in Forks bleiben." Nachdem ich das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, rannte ich hinaus in die Ferne.


End file.
